


Bewitched

by Jakathine



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, Inappropriate Use of Magical Abilities, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Magic, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nostalgia, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Sarcasm, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: Btw, Sypha and Trevor leaving Alucard alone was pretty messed up. They needed to heal up anyways before trekking out so they should’ve stayed a couple weeks, at least. Do some stuff to help around and just keep an eye on Alucard for a little while......but I couldn't resist them getting hot and heavy while on the road together. ;)





	Bewitched

 

Over the several weeks into their trek towards Braila, Sypha was constantly discovering things about Trevor. She wasn’t sure if he was loosening up from the aftermath of Dracula’s castle or maybe it was simply not having Alucard there to overhear everything. Another part of her considered the fact they had started to sleep together might have something to help with that too.

Her curiosity for knowledge was limitless and Trevor was an intriguing walking storybook. As they spent more time together, she was absorbed in every iota of information that Trevor would share with her, either on purpose or she found out accidentally.

One night as they sat on a blanket near the campfire listening to the sounds of the forest creatures trill and rustle, Trevor recounted to her one of his first monster hunts. Though the Belmonts did not teach the magic languages until they were teens, they could start basic training in accompanying hunts when they started puberty. Luckily for him, he was eleven when this happened, so he had been fortunate enough to go with his father one evening to track a night creature and subsequently slay it.

The flames danced across Trevor’s face as he happily told the story, his arms spread wide as he mimicked the wings of the creature then leaned backwards while grabbing his chest to imitate being hit with his whip. At the mention of his old whip he got a pensive look to his face as he explained that the weapon had been gifted to him by his parents, to aid him in his first hunt then be his forever after. Trevor said they had promised that when he grew older that he would receive an even better weapon - one that would mark him as a fully-fledged Hunter - but that never happened.

His face grew somber at that as he touched the _Morning Star_ ’s chain looped at his belt. Finding the chained whip of Belmont legend and claiming it as his blood right had made him feel a mix of sorrow and pride.

Though she wanted to know more, Sypha knew his thoughts would only grow darker from there so she leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips.

Trevor deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup her jaw. When they broke apart, he gave her a crooked smile, “Now, I know you’re just doing that to shut me up.”

They both knew exactly what she was doing, but he was dropping the subject to join in the charade, so he couldn’t get caught into his own despair.

Sypha smiled back and kissed him again a bit more playfully, “You like being made to shut up.”

This earned her a cocked brow, “Oh? Do I really?”

Sypha nudged his hands away and straddled his lap, “Yes, you do. You like being ordered around - like being told what to do.”

Trevor’s look of disbelief made her want to laugh, but she kept it contained. She had been absolutely wanting to try something after she saw a mere hint of it during their time in the Belmont Hold. Sypha let the magic stir within her so that wisps of air tickled up the nape of Trevor’s neck. She saw him glance sideways as the hair tickled at his face.

He licked his lips with anticipation, “What’re you doing, Sypha?”

“I think you would look more handsome when you’re made to hold still.”

She tilted her head. The wisps of air cycled down his arms and pulled them sharply upwards, so he had his hands were clasped above his head. She watched him look up with alarm then try to struggle against his bonds. Unable to make them budge, he refocused back on her. There was an undeniable flush spread on his cheeks. Sypha reached out a hand to trace his stubbled jawline.

“My theory was right…” she said softly, winding a hand into his hair to give it a slight tug.

A tremble went up Trevor’s spine so subtle that had Sypha not been acutely discerning for any physical tells she could’ve missed it in passing. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. She let his hair go to glide her hand down his neck to feel his quickening pulse.

“When we were in the Hold, I saw you’d not only eyed many of the weapons, but also some of the more intriguing contraptions left there. Chains, stockades, ropes and ceremonial ribbons.” Sypha said, undoing one of Trevor’s shirt buttons teasingly.

Trevor tried to play nonchalant, “Of course, there were many interesting things in the Hold. Lots of things had caught my attention. Your point?”

Sypha hummed as she slid his weapons off his now loosened belt and put them to the side, “I discovered many interesting things too. Several of the objects you looked at were taken from vampire dwellings…. They had served no other purpose than sexual despite their religious tones.” her eyes flicked up to see his face tinge pink. It was rather charming in the firelight, “When’s the last time you got tied up?”

Still trying to play the situation coolly, Trevor decide to try a snarkier route, “Oh, ya know, every morning noon ‘n night? We stay pretty strapped with fighting creatures we come across or helping random passersbys…”

Sypha let the air curl tighter around his wrist so that his back was more at attention. It made his heart quiver with nervousness and his mind haze with lust. Her touches were light, thoughtful almost, as if she had found a particular passage on his skin delightful to read. They caressed up his arms, danced over his chest, and teased over his groin before coming to rest at his neck so that she could touch the ends of his hair again. Trevor shifted, his growing erection starting to get uncomfortable in his trousers. Sypha’s weight pressing down on him wasn’t helping matters either.

Trevor finally acquiesced to her question, “All right, so it’s been a few years. I let some girl I was dating at the time tie me up and that when I figured out I kinda…. Liked it. Okay? God, how did you even figure this out…”

Sypha laughed, “Told you - I watched you and how you looked at those things.”

He was about to say something sarcastic when her hands abandoned their perusing to tug the cords at his crotch loose, her fingers brushing against his cock in a way that made him tense up. Sypha glanced back up, her eyes asking for a permission she craved. Trevor splayed his legs wider for her, putting himself on display and submitting to her whims. She smiled and parted the cloth, pulling his cock free. A few swift tugs had him fully hard and despite himself, leaking a bit already.

Not to be truly outdone, Trevor tilted his hips so that his cock jutted out, daring her to do something about it. Sypha stood long enough to shuck her outer robe then carefully lowered herself back onto his lap so that his cock was trapped between her legs but not inside yet. Now that he was exposed, he could feel the softness of her inner thigh - and the wetness between her legs. It was evident she had worn her usual underclothes.

Trevor hummed appreciatively, “You had been planning something like this for a while today, haven’t you?”

“Perhaps.” Sypha replied, bracing herself up on her knees then slowly lowering herself again so that she could sink onto his cock.

She held still a moment, so they could both adjust to the sensation. Trevor wanted to touch her, but the bindings above his head reminded him sharply about his inability to do just that. A piece of cloth somehow had made it into her hands when Trevor wasn’t paying attention, a stone evidently rolled up in it. She placed it in his mouth and tied it behind his head securely so that the stone rested comfortably in his mouth.

Trevor whined low in the back of his throat, teeth baring down on the stone as she started a gradual rhythm. He wanted to moan loudly, even bite into her shoulder as her heat enveloped him. Instead, he had to sit there, arms tied above his head by magic no less and a gag in his mouth while she rode him. The sight he must have made caused his head to spin, especially when she picked up her pace.

Trevor closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to keep control when he felt Sypha’s hand snake around his neck again to grasp at the base of his neck again and tug hard on his hair. His eyes shot open as he bucked his hips, the delicious pleasure-pain of having his hair pulled on making him blush.

Two more wisps of air slithered around his ankles, suddenly pinning his legs down to the ground so he had absolutely no choice but to hold still as she took what she wanted. Trevor trembled in a mixture of desire and awe of her control.

Sypha’s own cheeks were flushed as she dug her free hand into his shoulder. Trevor tugged at his bindings again just as she twisted her hips in such a way that he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Sypha laughed and did it again.

“Sypha, _please_ …” Trevor begged, biting his lip as he felt himself getting dangerously close.

“Cum for me, Belmont,” She demanded, kissing him deeply.

“But...I’m not…” Trevor tried to say between the kisses, a little bit of sense creeping back in.

“Spell wards, for protection.” Sypha confidently, “We Speakers have always had our own sort of ways to take care of things considering how much we travel…” she kissed him again, squeezing him tight between her legs, “Now, cum for me.”

With a whimper, Trevor obeyed, letting himself release and feeling her own climax meet his own as she shuddered. They rode the high together for a moment, him gripping his own hands to dig crescents into the skin and she clasping down onto his shoulders mercilessly. Time seemed to stand still as their dual moans seeped into the night.

Finally, he felt the bindings on his wrist let loose, so he could let his arms fall to his sides. His arms were sore from being held up, but he ignored it to wrap his arms around Sypha as she rocked through the rest of her orgasm. When she had finished, she was breathing heavily and a a bead of sweat was rolling down her temple. He jutted his chin upwards so she could take the gag out his mouth then slid off of him to lay on the blanket.

“Guess I’ll fix this then…” Trevor sarcastically said, fishing a handkerchief out of one of his pockets to clean himself off.

Sypha watched him with fiery eyes and after he had refastened his trousers, he reached between her legs to feel his own seed leaking out.

She hitched up her robe so that her cunt was on display for him. The message she was conveying was clear.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” he asked, lifting her up so her legs were over his shoulders and her own shoulders were against the blanket.

She wrapped her legs around the back of his head and drew him closer so that his breath was ghosting against her skin, “Less talking, Belmont, and more doing your job.”

Trevor laughed, “Yes, _ma’am_ ” then plunged his tongue into her. The taste of his own cum was mixed with hers met him along with the scent of her sex.

He pulled back, fluids dripping down his chin. Sypha groaned at the cool night air hit her.

He shifted so he could support her lower back while he continued to lick and nip at her. Sypha shuddered, her legs twitching with the effort not to accidentally chokehold Trevor as her fingers dug into the ground. Trevor sucked on her clit, pulling it between his teeth just roughly enough to make her writhe even more desperately. With a drawn-out guttural groan, Sypha was coming again.

Trevor withdrew, planting sweet kisses on the inner of her thighs as he did so as she rode through it while wholly supported by his arms. He laid her legs down then pulled her robes down over her. He touched her gently on the neck to feel her quickened pulse. Sypha’s eyes blazed when he touched her cheek, but as she came down from her high they grew more sleepy. He continued to stroke her cheek until she eventually settled into a steady breathing that dropped into sleep.  

Quietly, Trevor used some water from the canteen to splash on his face then wiped it dry with his sleeve. He picked up the _Morning Star_ and looped it back to his belt since he would be standing guard while she slept.

As he took up his position on a nearby tree stump, Trevor could only shake his head and mumble to himself, “Fuckin’ _Speakers_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Sypha and Trevor leaving Alucard alone was pretty messed up. They needed to heal up anyways before trekking out so they should’ve stayed a couple weeks, at least. Do some stuff to help around and just keep an eye on Alucard for a little while......but I couldn't resist them getting hot and heavy while on the road together. ;)


End file.
